Por enquanto
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está; Nem desistir, nem tentar; Agora tanto faz; Estamos indo de volta pra casa SONGFIC- AKATSUKI- NÃO É YAOI
1. PRÓLOGO

**LEIA A NOTA NO FINAL DO TEXTO, PARA EVITAR CONFUSÃO!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, MAS SE PERTENCESSE EU ESTARIA DESENHANDO O RESTO DO MANGA, E NÃO ESCREVENDO AQUI.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aos meus ouvintes, bem vindos.

Aos que desta narração participam, sinto pelo seu passado, e boa sorte.

Aos que querem saber quem sou, sou apenas sua narradora.

Espero que possa satisfazer sua curiosidade sobre estas figuras que ilustram meu humilde texto.

Laços de carinho, amizade, ódio e dor nos ligam aos outros. No entanto, apenas os laços suficientemente fortes continuam nos ligando aos outros ate depois de nosso tumulo.

Seriam as lágrimas, também laços? Bom, foram lagrimas que estavam no rosto de Konan quando ela pode finalmente colocar Umi, sua filha recém-nascida no colo. Eram lágrimas no rosto de Pain quando seus pais morreram. Eram lágrimas no rosto de Hidan quando ele teve que ser tirado bruscamente da companhia de suas antiga convivência e de sua irmãzinha tão querida. Eram lágrimas no rosto de Itachi, quando teve que matar todo o seu clã e deixar seu amado irmãozinho à pró ria sorte, tudo para protegê-lo. Eram lágrimas no rosto de Sasori quando soube que seus pais não voltariam nunca mais. Eram também lágrimas no rosto de Deidara, quando descobriu a verdade sobre seu nascimento e foi obrigado a abandonar sua vila.

E todos estes rostos foram parar no mesmo lugar.

Sou apenas sua narradora. Não tenho intenção de julgar a história, mas, se me permitem dar uma opinião, creio que os laços que ligam os integrantes do alvorecer seriam lágrimas.

Mas cabe você julgar. Acomode-se e deixe-se levar pelos fatos. Quero contar uma história.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////**

**YO, MINNA-SAN!**

**Sei que parece meio estranho, eu narrar o texto assim séria. Esta Heike séria pouca gente conhece ( não ela não o inner, apenas me acho estranha quando fico séria, mas às vezes é necessário u.u. **

**A história vai correr da seguinte maneira:**

**Os capítulos estarão organizados em arcos focados em um único personagem da akatsuki.**

**Em um dos arcos vou colocar a adaptação do personagem na akatsuki e com seu parceiro. NÃO TERÁ YAOI.**

**Em outro arco vou colocar sobre a vida do sujeito antes da akatsuki.**

**Em outro arco vou colocar o personagem contando sobre sua vida, então terá detalhes não vistos nos outros dois capítulos.**

**Cada arco terá uma ou mais músicas tema. A musica tema principal será a que dará título ao conjunto de capítulos.**

**A ordem pode mudar.**

**Sei que não deveria começar outra fic antes de terminar as outras, mas esta idéia estava à tanto tempo na minha cabeça que parecia que ia fermentar.**

**O próximo capítulo será do deidara. Terá uma música tema para a vida dele antes da akatsuki e terá três capítulos, um para cada arco.**

**A música tema de deidara será:**

' **haraku no hana'( do anime higurashi no koro ni )**

**Logo os cap serão:**

**Haraku no hana I**

**Haraku no hana II**

**Haraku no hana III**

**Vou me esforçar para postá-los juntos, orem para que não me falte inspiração.**

**Kami-sama os abençoe ^^**

**kissus**


	2. NARAKU NO HANA I

PARTE 1

" Se eu vencer, você entra para akatsuki."

" eu me recuso a fazer time com um pirralho"

" eu não pretendo perder."

Infelizmente para Deidara, a experiência e força de Itachi foi suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente.

" Kisame, carrega ele, ele é muito pequeno."

" sim. Itachi-san."

O homem azul colocou o menino loiro de cabelos compridos nos braços na frente do seu corpo. Ele era muito pequeno para ser carregado nas costas.

" o que será que o líder quer com este menino? Ele não deve ter nem treze anos ainda. Hein Itachi-san?"

"o líder disse que este jeitão terrorista pode ser útil. que coisa incrível. Quando eu imaginava que ele ia atacar de um jeito, eu conferia no sharingan e era outra coisa. Ele é muito bom."

" chegamos." Falou um terceiro que estava com eles com a voz forte.

" estás irritado sasori?"

"pain! Seu pacotinho chegou!" repetiu, com a voz mais forte ainda

"Leve-o para aquele quarto vago no andar de cima Kisame. Eu já vou." - Palavra que veio da moça de cabelos azulados.

" Konan, este menino não será uma cobaia para seu dons maternais."

" eu sei Nagato. Eu sei. Mas ele é tão pequeno, acho que as sobras dos outros não vão dar nele. Eu vou arranjar umas."

Depois que Kisame colocou o garoto na cama, konan conferiu sua roupa.

" ele deve vestir onze anos." Pensou consigo.

– PARTE 2

Duas horas depois, Deidara acordou num quarto estranho. Olhou em volta. Viu, um tanto embaçado uma colcha cinza, um quarto de 10 metros quadrados, com um armário de duas portas. Tentou se levantar mas a tontura o fez retornar ao leito. Foi aí que reparou na moça de preto sentada ao lado da cama.

" oi anjinho, já acordou? Aqui, tem umas roupas, acho que devem ser o sue tamanho. Lave-se no banheiro aqui dentro do quarto, é aporta falsa do armário. Eu me chamo konan. Não demore. Quando estiver pronto vá até a última sala." A moça se despediu com um sorriso e deixou Deidara sozinho de novo.

Deidara se lavou e se vestiu em menos de 10 minutos. Não tinha muito saco para isso. Colocou as roupas que a moça havia levado: uma bermuda azul e uma camisa verde.

Quando saiu do quarto, foi andando e percebeu que os olhares

De baixo da escada vinham direto para ele. Provavelmente para seus cabelos compridos e sua estatura não muito alta. Apressou o passo e foi dar na porta no fim do corredor. "por favor, abre" sussurrou.

A porta se abriu. Deidara foi puxado para dentro e sentado em uma cadeira. Estava de frente para o líder.

" puxa, você é bem pequeno hein? Quantos nãos tem? "

" vou fazer 12 anos em algum tempo."

"quanto tempo?"

"pouco mais de três meses, un."

"mas você é meio pequeno não? Temos um membro que entrou quase com sua idade, com treze anos, mas ele é alto, nem aparenta a idade que tem..."

" eu não sou muito alto mesmo, é de família, un"

" e 'un' no fim de cada frase?"

"sotaque."

" bom , deve querer saber por que te trouxe aqui. Eu me interessei pelo seu terrorismo. Pode nos ser útil."

" o que você chama de 'terrorismo' eu chamo de arte."

" mas o que um garoto como você esta por ai fazendo terrorismo? Não devia estar treinando para ser um bom ninja para sua aldeia?"

" não se engane pelo meu tamanho. Eu sou um chunin há três anos. Eu passei no exame com nove anos. Eu era um artista respeitado. "

"por que então fugiu de casa?"

" passei por alguma coisas."

" pois bem. Deidara, bem vindo à akatsuki. Eu sou seu líder pain. Agora vou te apresentar ao resto da organização."

Pain saiu da sala e fez um sinal para ser seguido. Deidara andou à passos vacilantes. Konan passou a mão nos seus cabelos e sussurrou para não ter medo. Entretanto, no momento em que desceram as escadas, Deidara não pode evitar esconder o rosto no braço de konan.

O líder foi falando os nomes de cada um dos integrantes: itachi, o cara com o sharigan com quem ele lutara, Kisame, o sujeito azul, hidan, um albino altão, Kakuzu, uma múmia enfaixada contando dinheiro, Zetsu, um esquisitão verde e Sasori, um ruivo que parecia ter a idade dele que o olhou com desprezo. Konan lhe passou a capa da akatsuki, Deidara colocou-a e chutou a base.

" é muito comprida. Não da para andar, eu caio."

" então vamos ter que ajustar. Volte para o seu quarto. Sasori. Quero falar com você."

Deidara tirou a capa e voltou para seu quarto. Sasori subiu a escada logo atrás dele. Quanto deitou na cama, Deidara dormiu quase que automaticamente.

– PARTE 3 /(final)

De manhã deidara acordou com o sol na janela. Conferiu um relógio simples na cabeceira. Oito e meia da manhã. Neste momento alguém entrou no quarto. Era Sasori.

"olá Deidara - san. Eu sou seu parceiro de equipe Sasori. O líder me mandou aqui para conhecer-mos melhor"

" Sasori? Conhecer melhor?"

" isso mesmo." Sasori mostrou então uma seringa estranha.

" socorro! Tai outro motivo para eu não querer entrar uma facção criminosa como essa! Sabia que cedo ou tarde ia vir um doente para me dopar e me violentar, é isso que da ser bonito!" Deidara gritou e se escondeu no cobertor.

" cale-se! Ate parece que eu dormiria com um pirralho como você"

" então dormiria se eu fosse mais velho? Você é gay?"

" NÃO! Agora cale a boca monstrinho! Não sou gay e não vim te violentar!"

" então para que serve a seringa?"

Sasori suspirou. Ia ser difícil de lidar.

" aqui na Akatsuki, precisamos de um banco genético dos nosso membros para qualquer eventualidade. Então a cada dois meses tiramos um pouco de sangue e entregamos ao líder, que cataloga as mudanças do código genético. Os outros membros já tiram direto do braço ou da jugular, mas como você é novo, preciso tirar da medula."

" se vai tirar da medula por que preciso doar sangue todo o tempo?"

" por que células morrem, dados se alteram. precisam da classificação celular geral e da classificação que muda todo o tempo. No seu caso, como você esta em fase de crescimento, acho que vou ter que tirar da medula todo mês."

" que droga, não faz sentido un!"

"Deita de costas. agora!"

Deidara deitou de costas para Sasori. Com uma precisão cirúrgica, Sasori, tirou o cabelo do Deidara, levantou a camiseta do menino e começou a passar um algodão com álcool bem em cima da coluna vertebral, entre duas vértebras.

" quando você nasceu, de que cor eram seus olhos e sues cabelos?"

" meus olhos eram acinzentados, e meu cabelo era bem claro"

"ele não escureceu com o tempo?"

"escureceram."

" é esta mudança que deve ser catalogada. Então tiramos sangue sempre, para dizer as mudanças. Mas a medula óssea sempre diz que você é loiro dos olhos azuis. Mas o sangue vai dizer se ele escureceu o clareou. entendeu.?"

" te eu entendi."

" hoje eu preciso de duas ampolas. Uma da colona e uma da jugular."

"un"

" se prepara. Vou furar."

Deidara sentiu uma espetada no meio da coluna e depois uma dor aguda. Apertou o lençol. Depois Sasori passou novamente o algodão em volta do pescoço de Deidara e deu uma espetada. O frasco se encheu de um sangue vermelho e brilhoso.

Sasori ia se prepara para sair, quando virou e disse:

" acostume-se, pois este será um hábito diário. Da próxima vez poderá tirar sangue sozinho. Só vou precisar te ajudar para tirar a medula. Fica quietinho ai, que eu vou entregar isto para o líder e já volto."

Sasori voltou algum tempo depois com uma bandeja.

" seu café da manhã"

Deidara olhou com desdenho para a comida, depois pegou a tigela de arroz e comeu bem pouco.

"Você não come muito hein?"

"não. Me diz, até que este lugar é organizado não?"

" cada mês é uma dupla que cozinha. Você levou sorte, hoje quem cozinhou foi o itachi, só ele e a Konan sabem cozinhar direito."

" por que só eles dois? E o Hidan e outro e você?"

"Hidan e Kakuzu? eu? Sós e você gostar de comida queimada."

Deidara riu. Uma risadinha contida, mas relaxado, via-se que ele esteve tenso até o momento.

Sasori se levantou. Deidara lhe entregou a bandeja praticamente intocada.

" bom eu vou descer. Me encontre no andar de baixo."

Quando estava no andar de baixo. Sasori falou com Pain.

"Leve este menino daqui. Ele é só uma criança que fugiu de casa. Eu não quero ser alento para criança com saudade da mãe"

" se deu bem com ele?"

" ele é mais simpático que o Orochimaru. Mais fácil de lidar."

" então vamos ver o desempenho dele."

Konan foi mandada por Pein para subir até o andar de cima, e chamar Deidara, ele faria um teste no menino.

Deidara colocou a capa já ajustada e desceu. Seguiu todos eles ate uma área em redor da base e recebeu instruções. Pegar uma bandeira preta com uma nuvem vermelha, no topo de uma escultura natural íngreme de pedra. Muito estreita para escalar, muito íngreme, perigosa. Deidara ficou olhando.

"vamos voltar para dentro. Deixe-mos ele pensar"

Todos os Akatsukis se viraram. Deram dois passos e ouviram um grito de criança. Era Deidara, estava sentado em um pássaro enorme de argila, segurando a bandeira. Desceu e entregou-a ao líder. Sob olhar espantado de todos.

Pain apenas olhou para Konan. Ela pegou a kunai. Tirou a bandana do menino e começou a ortar seus cabelos, que davam no meio das costas. Cortou-os um palmo abaixo do ombro e jogou uma mecha sobre o olho direito. Enquanto ela fazia isso, Deidara refletia que poderia ter sumido naquela hora logo que tivessem entrado. Mas não, preferiu ficar. A Akatsuki parecia acolhedora. Quando konan terminou seus cabelos, todos pensaram que ele daria uma ótimo akatsuki. Konan riscou a bandana de Deidara e lhe entregou um anel. Colocou a banda na testa do garoto e lhe mostrou um espelho. Deidara viu apenas um akatsuki.

Parte I - FINAL


	3. NARAKU NO HANA II

Abril, maio, junho e julho. São os piores meses em Iwagakure no Sato. São emses d etempestades. Horríveis tempestades, que alagm ruas, e tiram o sosno de sues cidadãos. Tudo nestes meses é péssimo. A comida, o ar, as pessoas nascidas neste dia. Atempestade alag ruas, inavde casa, epsalha vírus. Não são bons meses. Deidara nasceu neste mês, em maio, dia cinco. Não era um bom sinal.

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_

_(Vamos, nos deixe esquecer aquele futuro)_

Quando sua mãe estava para dar a luz, seu pai falou que não aceitaria um filho da tempestade. Que eles, os Satoshi, uma família respeitada, aparentado com o Tsuchikage, não poderia ter um filho na tepestade. Ainda por cima no mÊs que atempetade é mais forte! Era inaceitável. Cogitava passara espada no bebê ASSIM QUE NASCESSE.

_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_

_( QUE ACABA MANCHADO DE SANGUE NOVAMENTE)_

No momento em que Deidara nasceu, um relâmpago cortou o céu. Era uma maldição. Ann, precisou convencer o marido a não matar o bebê, em respeito ao menos À Tomoe, sua filha mais velha que estava com dois anos. Hiroito aceitou. Mas teve uma enorme antipatia pelo menino. Pelo mês em que ele havia nascido e pelas condições também. Viajava demais, e sabia que sua mulher podia ter um amante. E aquele menino podia ser um bastardo. Não seria uma infância simples.

_Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara_

_(Se este vento suave no circundar)_

_Sore ga tabun aizu_

_( provavelmente é um sinal)_

Deidara era uma criança inacreditável. Foi muito bem aceito na sociedade. Aluno exemplar. Inteligente e bonito com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e seus cabelos cor de ouro. Era um irmão exemplar. Cuidava de Tomoe, como se fosse o mais velho. E cuidava de Daisuke – o irmão que nasceu três anos depois dele- com uma atitude paternal. Amava sua família, mas não era correspondido por sue pai. Quando sue pai chegava de uma viagem e todos iam abraçá-lo, ele pegava no colo Tomoe e Daisuke, e ignorava Deidara. Depois ia brincar com a pequena Kin, deitada no berço. Era como se Deidara não existisse. A vontade de sumir era inevitável.

_Nukedashitette Nukedashitette_

_( fuja, fuja)_

Aos nove anos, Deidara passou no exame chunnin de Iwa. A alegria foi geral. Mas só durou uma semana. Em vésperas de seu décimo aniversário, a família fazia um passeio de tarde. A tempestade veio de uma vez. Alagou ruas e caminhos, superou a família Satoshi. Ann conseguiu encontrar Deidara, Tomoe e Daisuke, mas não encontrava a Kin, no meio daquela inundação. Quando o sol voltou, eles se desesperaram procurando. Encontraram Kin no parquinho, para onde água a havia arrastado. Já morta afogada. Hiroito assimilou aquilo à Deidara. Acreditava que era culpa dele, só podia ser. Aquele filho da tempestade só podia trazer problemas È família. A relação com seu pai rui de vez.

_Kanashisugiru unmei kara_

_( de um destino tão doloroso)_

O tio de Deidara era uma pessoa incrível, também nascida na tempestade. Irmão de Ann, aumentava a moral do sobrinho colocando-o nos ombros e dizendo que só eles dois tinham aqueles olhos azuis fantásticos. Dizia para Deidara que ser nascido em abril, maio junho ou julho em Iwa era como florescer no inferno. Muitos saiam da vila. Convencia Deidara de que ele não merecia aquilo. Ele não era uma flor no inferno, para sofrer assim.

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_(você não é uma flor no inferno)_

Daisuke fazia oito anos em finais de fevereiro. Reclamava por que, depois da morte da pequena Kin. Que tinha apenas dois anos. Não podiam sair de casa durante tempestade, nem para is a escola. Então ele ficava olhando para seus brinquedos do ar livre, com vontade de ir brincar, como um pássaro preso.

" nii-san, eu não posso sair, vai ser tão entediante! Eu ganhei um aeromodelo tão bacana!"

" então vou montar o aeromodelo para você. Então a gente brinca lá fora certo. Ele esta na sua caixa de presentes não?"

" nii-san, você é dez!!!!!!!"

Deidara andou até a sala de visitas até que ouviu um alvoroço. Sua mãe discutia com seu pai na cozinha. Restavam apenas dois parentes: seus avós.

" quero que você trate bem ao Deidara! Isso já foi longe demais!"

" não vou amar um filho de tempestade! E que nem meu filho é! Eu sei que ele é filho seu com um amante! Pensa que sou cego?"

Ann ouvia aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos

Chocado Hiroito olhou em volta. Deu de cara com deidara na porta da sala, olhando chocado. Quando se aproximou dele, Deidara saiu correndo. Subiu as escadas.

Neste momento, Daisuke chegou e olhou a cena. Perguntou ao pai por que Deidara saiía correndo e por que a mamãe estava chorando no chão da sala.

_Sonna basho de_

_Sakanaide sakanaide_

_( _neste_ tipo de lugar. Não floresça neste lugar, não floresça neste lugar)_

Deidara se abaixou na porta do quarto. Não queria acreditar naquilo. Alguém bateu na porta. E lhe falou. era seu tio. Deidara abriu a porta e abraçou o tio com força. Quanta coisa de uma só vez! O tio lhe contou onde estavam a cartas de sua mão ao amante. Disse que ele podia fazer o que quisesse com elas. Deidara pegou as cartas e as pintou com cores fortes. Depois correu para o jardim com Daisuke, seguido por todos os parentes. Colocou fogo na ponta das cartas pintadas e elas faiscaram como estrelinhas. Daisuke veio lhe perguntar o que era bastardo, pois ouvira o pai comentar. Todos acharam que Deidara, como vingança iria jogar a bomba nos ombros de Daisuke, para punir o pai. Mas não. Ele simplesmente falou que 'bastardo' não era lago que ele precisava saber agora. E então soltou os fogos de artifício. Hiroito não conseguia nem olhar na cara de deidara. Depois de estourar os fogos, Deidara saiu com o tio.

_Karametorarete ikanaide_

_( não seja pego)_

O tio colocou Deidara nos ombros. Tentava consolá-lo. Mas pela cabeça de Deidara só passavam palavras sem nexo. Chegaram ao topo do penhasco onde ficava vila oculta de Iwa. O tio contou a Deidara um justsu complicado, que gera bocas nos membros do corpo que você corta, mas pode gerar objetos com vida que explodem ao comando. Deidara tentou o jutsu. Funcionou. Surgiram duas bocas bizarras nas suas mãos.

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_( fragmanetos do tempo voam sem prodiuzuir um ruído)_

A alegria durou pouco. Foram atacados por ninjas de outra vila. Apesar de fazer tudo para salvar aos dois, o tio querido de Deidara foi morto. Disse no ouvido de Deidara ainda algumas coisas: 'fuja. Você pode fugir. Fuja deste destino horrível que esta vida em Iwa lhe reserva!' Deidara não pensou duas vezes. Saiu em disparada.

_Dare ga kono te wo nigitteru no?_

_Dare ga kono kami wo nadeteiru no?_

_( quem esta segurando minha mão? Quem esta tocando em meu cabelo?)_

Fugiu até onde pode. Ate que foi capturado pelos tais ninjas. Foi amarrado e colocado em cima de uma mesa de pedra. Os homens pareciam ser de alguma seita religiosa. Recitavam coros e diziam ter conseguido um bom sacrifício.

_Ima naiteita moegi no naka de_

_Kanjiteru aizu_

_(agora nos brotos que choram, eu posso sentir o sinal)_

Deidara então retirou um pouco de argila dos bolsos de moldou nas bocas das mãos. Explodiu os sacerdotes. Então moldou um clone seu com aquela mesma argila, e o colocou sobre aquele altar, como se realmente tivesse sido assassinado. Não tardaria encontrariam aquele corpo ali, e o dariam por morto. Era a chance dele sumir. De ir para longe.

_Tobikoetette tobikoetette_

_Unmei no haguruma kara_

_(voe, voe, das garras de um terrível destino)_

Não. não iria mais se perder e sofrer naquele lugar! Não deveria!

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_( você não é uma flor no inferno)_

Aquela vida seria apena suma lembrança ruim, não precisava mais esconder aquele rancor no interior de seu coração, não precisava mais clamufar sua rejeição, não precisava mais fazer esculturas horríveis para depositar sua raiva e depois destruí-las! Podia ser livre! Um grande alívio!

_Sonna basho de_

_Chiranaide chiranaide_

_Soshite tane wo nokosanaide_

_(neste tipo de lugar, não perca sua pétalas, não perca suas pétalas! Não deixe suas sementes)_

Nascia enfim deidara, para uma vida nova. Adeus ao bom filho de Iwa, que vivia para apagar os pecados dos pais. Seu único pecado era ter nascido. Que a tempestade viesse. Ele não se balaria.

_Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma_

_(os carmas só se manifestam se você permitri)_

Os trovões das tempestades de Iwa são os deuses com raiva dos humanos. Seu avô lhe dissera. Se os Satoshi tiveram um filho na tempestade...

Nukedashitette Nukedashitette

Kanashisugiru unmei kara

( Escape, escape, deste destino horrível.)

... era por que os deuses estavam com raiva.

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_Sonna basho de_

_Sakanaide sakanaide_

_(Você não é uma flor no inferno. Neste tipo de lugar, não floresça aqui, não floresça aqui!)_

'Não vovô' – sussurrou para si mesmo

_Karametorarete ikanaide_

_( não seja alcançado)_

'Quem causa os trovões'

....

...

...

'**SOU EU'**

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_( fragmentos do tempo que passou voam por ai sem fazer um som)_


	4. NARAKU NO HANA III

Deidara estava em seu quarto, amarrado na manga de Sasori, chorando. Sasori estava sentado na cama com Deidara jogado em seu colo. Não fazia nem falava nada, apenas passava as mãos pelo cabelo liso de Deidara, numa tentativa inútil de acalmá-lo,

" não.. não deixa que me levem Sasori-danna! Por favor!

Na parte baixa da residência akatsuki, os akatsukis estavam sentados, apenas o líder Pain andava de um lado para outro preocupado. Um seqüestro? Aquilo, sem dúvida era novidade. Custava-se acreditar na manchete do jornal que circulava por todo o mundo ninja:

MENINO DE IWA SEQUESTRADO PELA AKATSUKI

SATOSHI DEIDARA-SAN, DESAPARECIDO HÁ QUATRO ANOS, FOI VISTO RECENTEMENTE AO LADO DO QUE FOI IDENTIFICADO COMO SENDO DOIS CRIMINOSOS DA ORGANIZAÇÃO CONHECIDA COMO AKATSUKI. A VILA DE IWAGAKURE NO SATO FAZ UM APELO VIOLENTO AOS ANBUS, PARA QUE TRAGAM DE VOLTA SATOSHI-KUN.

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES, NO TERRITÓRIO AKATSUKI.

"se prepare, eu vou furar"

"arghh..."

"prontinho, mais uma ampola da medula espinhal"

" arghh- deidara continuava resmungando enquanto colocava a roupa- mesmo que já tenha se tronado uma rotina, não consigo me acostumar com isso."

" isso é por que você cresceu um pouco."

"hunf. Grande crescimento un."

"ora você já esta da minha altura!"

"sasori – danna, quando você congelou seu corpo na marionete, tinha quatorze anos. Eu tenho dezesseis e só agora fiquei da sua altura! Isso é preocupante!"

" sem escândalo."

"Deidara, venha ate aqui." Chamou o líder Pain da parte de baixo do covil.

"hein? Agora de manhã? O que pode ser?"

Deidara foi até ele, sentando-se em seu escritório.

O ,líder começou, amavelmente:

" deidara, surgiu uma situação, e acho melhor você voltar para sua casa em iwa. arrume suas coisas."

Deidara ficou horas sem sair de sue quarto. Sasori lhe dava comida, mas os pratos voltavam intocados.

Até que konan foi ate La falar com ele. Disse que não precisava ficar com raiva, mas que era bom ele descer. O líder tinha uma notícia.

Deidara desceu para falar com pain, desta vez na sala de reuniões.

Foi apresentado a deidara o jornal com ultimas noticias. Pediram que lesse o jornal. Deidara leu toda a reportagem, ate que entrou em um tipo de estado de choque quando no ultimo parágrafo. Eram palavras de sua mãe a um dos entrevistadores:

" queremos muito que ele volte, ainda mais agora, que perdemos mais TRÊS membros da família."

Imediatamente, deidara olhou no obituário do jornal. Haviam reservado uma sessão para os desastres de iwa.

La estavam junto com os outros onze pessoas de iwa, seus avós e um de seus irmãos, pelas datas de nascimento e de morte, a mais nova deles.

" é...- deidara finalmente falou- agora é que eu não tenho mesmo motivos para voltar a iwa. Minha mãe não da mesmo sorte com seus filhos,un."

" Deidara, quero que explique por que não quer voltar. O que tem nos eu passado?"

" esta família, os satoshi, são minha família. Eles são um tanto aparentados com o líder de iwa, o tsuchikage, cuja família suzumebachi tem estado do poder h[á anos. Logo pode-se dizer que minha família é de s]certa forma, uma nobreza. No entanto, a minha infância, que poderia ter sido maravilhosa, foi digamos que péssima. Em iwa, ocorre todo ano , nos meses de abril, maio junho e julho, ocorre uma enchente terrível. Em iwa existe apenas uma rio, e ele não suporta a quantidade de água que cai de uma vez só nas tempestades. Então a água do rio transborda, e os escoamentos da cidades não aquentam e o resultado são ruas alagadas. Em iwa, existe a superstição de que, quem nasce na época de tempestade, ou é um sinal de raiva dos deuses contra família, ou um sinal de ma-sorte. Eu nasci em maio, o mês em que as tempestades são mais fortes que os outros meses. "

" meu pai trabalhava muito e fazia trabalhos fora da vila. Nunca estava em casa, e minha mãe acabou por arrumar um amante. Meu pai ficou sabendo através de um amigo da família, e ficou terrivelmente frustrado coma segunda gravidez d eminha mãe. Quando eu nasci o fato de eu ter nascido no mês de tempestade era para meu pai u7m sinal que os deuses estavam insatisfeitos com a familia, devido ao adultério de minha mãe. Também estranhou o azul dos meus olhos serem um pouco diferentes do resto da família, o que contribuiu para que eu fosse visto com maus olhos por ele, a ponto de- como eu soube depois por um tio- ele querer me matar na hora do meu nascimento. Minha vida foi estragada sem ter nem começado direito. Com a rejeição dentro da minha casa, tentava agradar a meu pai, que nunca me dirigia palavra, e minha mãe, como que pagando pelo erro, consentia com isso e também me ignorava. Fui praticamente criado pelos meus avos e um tio que era mais um irmão mais velho. Meus pais depois tiveram mais dois filhos, e fui, aos poucos sendo deixado de lado.

" bizarro, afinal seu único pecado foi ter nascido..." konan falou, pasmada.

" é eu sei un... Com nove anos, eu fui aceito como um chunnin da vila, e passei a trabalhar com meu tio, mas a conquista não me serviu de nada, pois algumas semanas depois minha irmã mais nova, que estava com três anos, foi pega por uma enchente que veio de surpresa e morreu afogada. Meu pai atribuiu aquilo tudo a mim. A raiva dele era tanta que ele não queria nem mesmo que eu me casasse: Depois da tragédia, ele praticamente obrigou meus avos e minha mãe a me entregarem para uma espécie de circulo de iwa que garante um poder imenso a seus integrantes, o poder de manusear explosivos e o conhecimento das armas mais fortes da vila, mas seus membros devem manter puros durante TODA a vida. Se o selo de pureza for quebrado, a capacidade de lidar com os explosivos se esvai..."

" que merda hein, ter que morrer virgem..." hidan interrompeu

"hunf... pois bem, antes de eu entrar para akatsuki, um dia peguei meu pai discutindo com minha mãe, e o ouvi jogar na cara dela que eu era filho ilegítimo. Então me tranquei no meu quarto , e só sai quando fiquei sabendo pelo meu tio que minha mãe q]guardava as cartas para o tal amante. Quando a li as correspondência, muitas delas cartas que foram mandadas de volta, recebi outra bomba. O filho do tal amante não era eu. Era meu irmãozinho, daisuke, que na época estava com oito anos. Chocado, queimei as cartas, guardei uma comigo e sai com meu tio. Ele me ensinou umas técnicas novas, e me convenceu de que, quando tivesse idade, que saísse da vila junto com ele. Não valia a pena passar por tudo aquilo. Minha vida deu uma reviravolta total quando fomos atacados, eu e meu tio, por uns ninjas de uma vila que eu não reconheci. Eram mais de vinte. Eles mataram meu tio, mas eu consegui fugir. Mesmo assim , me pegaram no caminho. Descobri que eles eram de alguma religião e queria me sacrificar em um templo. Eu nunca tive que matar antes, e precisei fazê-lo para sobreviver. E não achei isso ruim."

"foi por isso que você não voltou?"

"também. Eu fiquei um bom tempo atordoado, depois disso tudo, era muita coisa de uma só vez. Então, eu decidi procurar o amante da minha mãe."

"por que, por que se torturar tanto?"

" por que eu queria saber se valia a pena tudo aquilo. Queria saber se o segredo da minha família era mesmo tão sujo, que devia ser escondido do meu irmão. Quando cheguei no vilarejo onde o sujeito morava, encontrei algo que não sei se era humano. Um bêbado, horroroso, sujo, maltrapilho. Ele estava em uma esquina, pedindo dinheiro para bebida. Depois disso tive certeza que não precisava voltar. Meu irmão não tinha cabeça para aquentar uma verdade como aquela. E então eu coloquei um clone de argila no lugar onde iriam me matar, e desapareci, foi quando você me acharam."

" eletrizante, mas tem certeza de que não quer voltar?"

"tenho. Acho que é mais por que não tenho coragem. Quando eu fugi, minha mãe estava esperando um bebe. Quando estava chegando a época dele nascer, me perguntei se minha ame não tinha tido uma gravidez ruim, pelo choque. Ao que parece, minha irmã nasceu, mas foi ela quê se afogou desta vez. 'Emi'... é um... belo nome umn"

" quer dizer que com você, sua mãe perdeu três filhos?"

" é. Se estivéssemos todos lá, seriam seis filhos. Tomoe, Deidara, Daisuke, Kin e Emi. Filhos de Ann e Hiroito Satoshi. Que família adorável, un. Apesar de que é comum morrerem crianças em iwa no mês de tempestade. Por isso as famílias são sempre muito grandes, muitos filhos."

" é mais um motivo para você voltar. Não precisa ficar simplesmente, vá ver sua família. Depois de perder mais um filho, com certeza sua mãe vai ficar feliz em pelo menos, saber que você esta vivo." – pain prosseguiu – "e quiser, dois de nos podem ir com você"

Deidara não falou nada, até que konan e sasori se levantaram. Saíram na manha seguinte.

Quando chegaram em iwa, foram até uma senhora em uma praça. Ele não reconheceu deidara. Eles se apresentam como sendo parentes distantes dos satoshi, e vieram para ver o velamento de Emi e dos anciões. A senhora os recebeu em sua casa com uma xícaras de chá quente. Depois falou um pouco sobre o satoshi.

" a pobre ann... esta menina casou-se tão jovem. E recebeu tantos golpes. Mas provavelmente o pior foi o de satoshi-kun. O menino era incrível, inteligente, bonito, nunca ninguém entendeu a rejeição que ele sofria. Ainda me lembro dele andando por ai, encarapitado nos ombros do tio dele, o Seiji-san. Foi um choque quando encontram o corpo do seiji na clareira e o corpo de deidara em um templo. Comprovou-se depois que não era o corpo de verdade, mas ainda assim... a gravidez de Emi jou-san foi tão difícil..."

"bom senhora, acho melhor irmos ao funeral."

"eu não irei, vou receber uns netos hoje un." A snehora respondeu sorrindo.- vão embora ainda hoje?"

"sim"

"façam boa viagem un."

No funeral, estava lotado de gente. Se aproximaram pelas laterais para vera foto sobre o tumulo. Enquanto o corpo era cremado, deidara apontou sal família. E tambem um senhor alto, cercado por ANBUS.

"aquele ali é meu tio-avô, o tsuchikage."

Quando o funeral se dispersou, ficou somente a família satoshi com as cinzas. Quando se viraram para ir embora viram deidara com sasori e konan.

O coração de ann parou. Durante segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Eles ficaram parados, se observando. Quando ann esboçou um movimento. Konan, como que por instinto, abraçou deidara. Deidara fez sinal par se se aproximou dele.

O tapa estalou com força, marcando os dedos de ann no rosto de deidara. Ela então o abraçou chorando. Deidara custou para abraçá-la de volta.

" dei-chan! " – falou entre lagrimas.

Ann fez sinal de que queria falar com deidara a sós. Se afastou alguns metros com o filho.

"dei-chan. Quem são aquelas, pessoas? eles te seqüestraram? Maltrataram você? Vieram te devolver?"

"mãe. Eles são meus amigos. E me forçaram avir, dpeois da notícia de Emi. EU FUGI POR QUE QUIS.

"..."

" MÃE E EU NAÕ VOU FICAR."

"POR QUE? POR QUE VOCÊ NOS ODEIA? É ISSO?"

"mãe... os akatsukis não me seqüestraram. Não exatamente. Eu SOU um akatsuki. E estou bem."

" por que?"

"por que pela primeira vez sinto que alguém realmente,s e orgulha de mim com sinceridade. E não tem vergonha de demonstrar."

"filho..."

"é algo que não sentia aqui. Algo que senti do meu tio. Depois que Le morreu. Estas pessoas me querem por perto. É um tipo diferente de carinho, entende?"

"você tem certeza? Se a verdade for revelada... tudo pode se ajeitar...."

" eu encontrei o Darani Ichiro-san."

" você o viu... sabe da verdade então."

" sim. Só revele-a a daisuke se for muito necessário. Darani não é ninguém que vai fazer falta na vida dele. Papai gosta Del afinal"

" sim.."

"seja forte. Mamãe." Deidara a abraçou uma ultima vez.

DeidarA Andou ate sue pai, e lhe entregou um envelope.

"não rasgue agora. Leia, e depois faça o que quiser. A vida é sua OTOU-SAN."

Deidara virou-se foi embora. Uma chuva rala, começou a cair.

-

No covil akatsuki, Hidan olhava a janela, pensando no que deidarA relatara. Kakuzu se aproximou.

" o que é isso, você não pé Pensar muito!"

" só estava lembrando do meu passado... acho que algo vai acordar em breve."

Em iwa, um raio cortou o céu. O tempo de tempestade voltara.

Um raio cortou o céu.

ARCO PRIMEIRO naraku no hana – FINAL.

-------------

**Yo minna-san! O arco de deidara ficou meio no vácuo? Fiquem tranqüilos, as historiaS vão voltar a se encontrarem no final. De um jeito louco mas vão.**

**Acho que podem ser notadas algumas semelhanças com SUNADOKEI. É que eu achei a história de shiika e Fuji muito tocante. E também transformei o 'um', de deidara em sotaque de iwa, assim como o 'visse', do nordeste e o –ken, em shimane.**

**Sacaram que agora vai ser o gancho para a história do hidan? É o que pretendo. Mas tenho alguns problemas, por que eu nunca trabalhei com o hidan, nãos ei nem para que lado vai. Também preciso de uma musica. Eu não tenho idéia do que colocar. Me ajudem...**

**Quem tiver alguma sugestão para mim, deixem na review ou no meu Orkut : 'Carolina heike mokona modoki.'**

**Ou então vão no perfil de 'shibahime uchiha', minha ne-chan, que o link do meu Orkut e da nossa comu esta La **

**( propaganda). Se forem me sugerir uma música, por favor, se for estrangeira, deixem também o site onde eu posso encontrar uma tradução ( pode ser em inglês ou espanhol, não tem problema.)**

**Kissus**

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS OU SE EXPLODAM UN!**_


End file.
